Une affaire plutôt risquée
by fishandchips00
Summary: Foggy doit défendre un client dans une affaire difficile et c'est sa propre vie qui est en danger. Heureusement que Matt et son costume de Daredevil ne sont pas loin pour venir le sauver.
1. Chapter 1

Contexte de la Fanfiction: Fin de saison deux Daredevil et début The Defenders

Disclaimer : Daredevil reste la propriété de son auteur. Je ne souhaite pas m'attribuer les personnages et aucune violation de copyright n'est intentionnelle. Aucun profit financier ne sera tiré de ce récit.

C'est ma première fanfict, les reviews sont les bienvenues :)

Matt a pris sa retraite de justicier et officie comme avocat bénévole. Foggy travaille dans le cabinet Hogarth Chao & Benowitz et Karen est toujours journaliste.

Chapitre 1

Depuis que Foggy a commencé dans son nouveau travail, il s'occupe de dossiers plutôt complexes et étranges, tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire arrive sur son bureau. Pas de quoi se plaindre pour lui, les affaires sont passionnantes et très diversifiées, peuvent être un peu trop de fois.

Et que dire de son nouveau bureau, rien à voir avec son ancien « cabinet » de Nelson et Murdock. La vue est splendide et il pourrait presque faire tenir tout son appartement tant le bureau est grand. En revanche, question souvenir, il regrette parfois les temps de son ancienne collaboration avec Matt et la petite touche de piment qu'apportait chaque journée.

Cela fait maintenant quelques jours qu'il travaille sur une affaire assez délicate qui lui rappelle un peu l'histoire de son amie Karen. Un comptable nommé Luca a découvert que son employeur, qui est une grande banque d'affaire respectable, couvre un important trafic d'armes internationale mené par un gang de motard à la très mauvaise réputation, les DeathsAngels. La banque masque les différents virements et couvre les agissements du gang, elle aide aussi à blanchir de l'argent en se servant au passage. On pourrait presque dire que c'est du Win-Win.

Dans le cadre d'un contrôle de routine, son client Luca est tombé sur des écritures suspectes. Croyant bien faire, il a immédiatement informé sa hiérarchie de l'erreur. Mal lui en a pris, il a tout de suite été convoqué par le directeur général et sous couverts d'arguments totalement arbitraires, il fut congédié sur le champ.

Encore sous le coup de l'émotion et ne sachant pas que faire, il se dit que la nuit porte conseil et qu'il réfléchira à tout cela demain. C'était l'un de ses atouts, très pragmatique et réfléchi, il n'agissait jamais dans l'urgence et l'émotionnel.

Alors qu'il rentre chez lui à pied, il a la mauvaise impression d'être suivi, il accélère le pas. Il fait encore jour et la rue est plutôt calme à cette heure.

Tout d'un coup, il entend les coups de feu tout près de lui, il sent les balles le frôler. Il a commencé à courir et réussi avec beaucoup de chance, à ne pas se faire faire toucher. Il se cache dans un café aux alentours et attend l'arrivée de la police qui ne va pas tarder, vu les nombreux coup de feu dans la rue.

Lors de sa déposition, il réclame un avocat et demande la protection de la police. Il donne le seul nom de cabinet qu'il connaît «Hogarth Chao & Benowitz.» Sans grande surprise et comme il s'agit d'une affaire particulière, elle a été attribuée à Foggy.

L'affaire est plutôt tendue et risquée et son client, est lui, littéralement terrifié. Luca est certain que l'attaque qu'il a subi est la conséquence directe de sa trouvaille comptable du jour, ce que Foggy approuve également. Il propose donc à son client de rester dormir au poste en attendant le rendez-vous avec le bureau de protection des témoins qui avait lieu dans quelques jours.

Pour se détendre, Foggy propose à Karen d'aller boire un verre chez Josie pour se changer les idées. Il prend avec lui le dossier de Luca pour pouvoir travailler en rentrant si l'envie lui en prend. Matt a un procès important à préparer pour le lendemain et il préfère ne pas se joindre à eux.

La soirée est déjà bien avancée, Foggy et Karen décident qu'il est temps de rentrer se reposer. En plus, ils ne sont plus tout frais.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils se trompent de route et arrivent dans une ruelle plutôt glauque et éclairée seulement par un misérable lampadaire. Commençant à comprendre qu'ils se sont trompés, ils reprennent leur sérieux pour retrouver leur chemin mais au moment de quitter la ruelle, quelqu'un dans l'ombre les interpellent sur un ton amusé:

-Eh vous deux, pas sur que ce soit le bon endroit pour deux personnes comme vous ... seriez-vous perdus?

-Pas du tout s'empresse de répondre Foggy, nous sommes sur le bon chemin, mais on va vous laisser.

-Pas si vite, vous seriez pas avocat? Et vous la petite journaliste qui fourre son nez partout? Releva l'homme, tout en ricanant.

-Qui êtes-vous? Dit Foggy de plus en plus inquiet.

Il sentait que Karen commençait à avoir peur, mais il ne fallait surtout pas le montrer.

-Je suis membre des DeathAngel, j'ai essayé de retrouver mon ami, Luca mais j'ai pas réussi, vous devez savoir où il est?

Comment cet homme connaissait le nom de Luca? Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Nous ne savons pas de quoi vous parlez! essaya Karen qui avait de la peine à cacher son appréhension.

L'homme était maintenant de plus en plus près, il était grand avec une barbe et un air de tueur. L'homme prit son téléphone et appella quelqu'un:

-Eh mec, tu sais sur qui je viens de tomber dans la ruelle, l'avocat de Luca en bonne compagnie, non l'aveugle est pas là. Ouais d'accord, je m'en occupe.

De quoi devait-il s'occuper et comment savait-t-il qu'il avait un ami aveugle pensa Foggy. Karen commençait à paniquer

-Laissez-nous tranquille, gémit-elle, nous ne savons pas de quoi vous parlez

Pendant ce temps, Foggy faisait discrètement les touches d'appels rapides de son téléphone pour prévenir Matt, même s'il ne pouvait pas parler, il espérait que Matt allait entendre la discussion et venir les sortir de là.

Soudain, des bruits de pas venant de la rue se firent entendre et une dizaine de motards à l'attitude peu commodes arrivèrent de la rue avec des battes et des couteaux.

-On va faire un deal, soit vous nous donnez toutes les preuves que vous avez, soit nous venons les chercher nous-mêmes, informa le premier homme, avec beaucoup de mépris dans la voix.

Matt qui était en pleine préparation pour son procès et très concentré rochonna à la vue de l'appel de Foggy, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir à une heure pareille, il doit être bourré pensa-t-il. Il décrocha et n'entendait rien au début puis il entendit la menace de l'homme.

Pris de panique, il se concentra au maximum en essayant de localiser les sons.

Foggy dans une ultime tentative pour se sauver lança:

-On ne sait pas de quoi vous parlez et je ne savais pas que cette ruelle de la 29e était si dangereuse, on va s'en aller, nous ne sommes pas ceux que vous pensez.

Matt se félicita de l'intelligence de son ami. Il savait maintenant où aller pour le trouver, en espérant qu'il y serait à temps. Il sauta dans son costume qu'il a conservé «au cas où» et se mit à courir depuis le toit.

-Bon ça suffit les conneries Maître, vous allez me donner ce que je veux ou je m'occupe de votre petite copine.

Foggy suait à grosses gouttes et il commençait à ne plus pouvoir cacher sa peur.

L'homme approcha de Karen et l'empoigna en lui mettant un couteau sous la gorge. Un des autres motards avec un couteau approchait de Foggy.

-Dernier avertissement, dit l'homme qui tenait Karen de plus en plus fort. Elle se débattait, et quand elle essayait de crier,

-Tais-toi ma belle, sinon tu vas passer un sale moment ... murmura l'homme en lui mettant la main devant la bouche pour qu'elle se taise

-Ok c'est bon, je vous donne tout dit Foggy terrifié.

Au même moment, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et l'ampoule du lampadaire se cassa sous le choc d'un objet.

Le gang était sur ses gardes et prêt à la bagarre.

Soudain, l'homme qui tenait Karen se prit un coup par derrière. Daredevil était là.

-Continuer à tenir les deux et tuez Daredevil ordonna celui qui devait être le boss

Tout le gang se précipita pour en découdre avec le démon de Hell's Kitchen mais sans grand succès. En 5 minutes, ils étaient tous à terres avec plusieurs membres cassés. Matt a du prendre sur lui cette fois pour ne tuer personne tellement il a eu peur pour ses amis.

Karen libérée, pleurait par terre et Foggy courrait près d'elle pendant que Matt les protégeaient.

Quand tout le monde était hors d'état de nuire, Matt se figea, il entendait un autre groupe d'homme qui s'approchait, également armé. Peux-être que l'un des hommes avait pu s'enfuir ou qu'il avait pu prévenir les autres.

Matt couru vers Foggy et Karen encore traumatisés et les obligea à se cacher derrière une poubelle dans la ruelle, il resta près d'eux en leur disant de se taire car d'autres arrivaient. De part sa proximité avec Matt, Karen se colla contre lui. Il pouvait sentir sa peur.

Les hommes débouchèrent dans l'allée et s'approchaient dangereusement de la cachette de nos trois amis. Matt poussa délicatement Karen et sauta d'un coup pour arriver directement sur l'un des hommes en l'assommant copieusement. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour arriver à bout de ce groupe de renfort. Il était aussi soulagé de pas entendre d'autres renforts arriver.

Il retourna vers Foggy et Karen recroquevillés derrière la benne à ordure et leur chuchota, pour que les hommes à terre ne puisse pas entendre, dans la mesure où ils auraient pu.

-Vous ne devez pas rentrer chez vous, vous avez peut-être un «ami» chez qui aller?

-Oui effectivement, murmura Foggy qui avait bien compris que Matt voulait qu'ils se retrouvent tous à son appartement.

-Je veille sur vous assura Matt.

Il disparut dans les échelles de l'immeuble. Foggy et Karen, complètement traumatisés arrivèrent à se lever pour prendre la direction de l'appartement de Matt.

"Voilà la fin du 1er chapitre, la suite est en cours, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire"


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Chapitre 2

Karen et Foggy ont à peine le temps d'entrer dans l'appartement que Matt se précipite vers eux dans sa tenue de Daredevil, il a juste enlevé le masque.

-Comment allez-vous, que s'est-il passé ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

Encore sous le choc, Foggy peinait à trouver les mots justes et bafouilla quelque chose d'inaudible. Karen se contenta de fondre en larmes. Matt la serra fort dans ses bras en lui murmurant gentiment :

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, c'est fini.

Matt ressentais le regard appuyé de Foggy dans leur direction, son pouls était rapide et il tremblait.

Karen réussi à se calmer et Matt leur proposa de rester dormir. Sans se faire prier, Karen à bout de force, alla se coucher et s'endormit rapidement. Matt profita de trouver une tenue plus confortable que son costume moulant et passa un jogging.

Matt et Foggy étaient maintenant seuls au salon. Matt restait proche de son ami, il ne voulait pas le forcer à parler et attendait patiemment qu'il prenne la parole. Ça lui faisait beaucoup de peine de le sentir dans un tel état.

-Matt, commença-t-il doucement, merci d'être venu, je sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi, j'ai eu si peur dit-il encore très marqué. Sa voix tremblait.

-Heureusement que tu m'as appelé, j'ai vraiment eu très peur pour vous quand j'ai entendu la discussion au téléphone, dit Matt, si tu ne m'avais pas téléphoné et qu'il vous serait arrivé quelque chose, je n'aurais pas pu m'en remettre.

Il marqua un silence, les deux anciens associés étaient encore très choqués de la situation, Matt décida quand même d'essayer d'en savoir plus.

-Foggy, peux-tu m'expliquer de quoi il était question, vu le nombre d'hommes et les menaces, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait d'un simple vol. Et je te sens encore sous le choc.

-Je vais t'expliquer, je te dois bien ça, soupira Foggy, je dois faire des négociations avec le programme de protection des témoins pour un client, il s'appelle Luca. Il est comptable dans une banque et par hasard, il a remarqué que son employeur effectuait des

transactions très étranges pour le compte d'un gang de motard, les DeathAngel. Quant il a voulu informer ses responsables, il s'est fait congédié sans raisons valables.

Foggy prit une grande respiration et continua son explication.

-Il était donc sûr qu'il se passait quelque chose d'illégal et je pense que son employeur doutait de sa fiabilité, surtout après l'avoir viré. Sur le chemin du retour, il a été la victime d'un tireur embusqué et il a réussi à lui échapper. Quand la police est arrivée sur place, il a expliqué en détail ce qu'il avait découvert. La police a immédiatement ouvert une enquête et ils ont fait une perquisition chez l'employeur pour trouver les preuves. Comme il leur a dit où chercher, il n'a pas fallu longtemps aux forces de l'ordre pour trouver les documents compromettants. Par peur d'autres représailles, Luca a demandé la protection de la police et un avocat.

C'est à ce moment là que le cas m'a été attribué.

-D'accord, je comprends, mais comment les membres du gang te connaissaient ? Demanda Matt.

-Je pense qu'un des leurs a du me voir quand je suis allé rencontrer mon client pour la première fois, c'est un grand commissariat avec beaucoup de passage. Il y avait du monde et pas des personnes des plus fréquentables. Quelqu'un a du entendre ce que j'ai dit quand je me suis annoncé à l'agent de l'accueil.

-Ouais c'est possible ajouta Matt, les informations circulent vite dans ce type d'endroit.

Matt hésita puis ajouta :

-Tu crois qu'ils t'ont suivi dès ta sortie du poste de police ?

-J'en sais rien, comment je pourrais le savoir, je ne fais pas attention à ce genre de chose moi, s'exclama Foggy.

-En plus, j'avais tous mes dossiers avec moi ce soir car je voulais peut-être travailler un peu en rentrant.

Sa voix tremblait toujours en repensant aux événements de cette nuit.

-Je n'ose pas penser à ce qu'il se serait passé dans cette ruelle si tu étais arrivé deux minutes plus tard, dit-il très ému

-Ça va aller, je suis là maintenant, j'espère que tu feras plus attention la prochaine fois, dit Matt, soulagé que son ami s'en soit tiré.

-Je suis désolé Matt, avec le nombre de fois où je t'ai critiqué avec ton costume, j'étais bien content de te voir arriver. En plus, tu avais enfin arrêté tes sorties nocturnes et c'est moi qui te fais replonger, je me sens vraiment mal vis-à-vis de toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne changera rien à ma décision de retraite. Tu as l'air fatigué, va dormir, je vous laisse le lit avec Karen et je prends le canapé.

-Merci Matt, Bonne nuit et merci à tes deux «toi » d'avoir été là pour nous ce soir.

Matt se réveilla en sursaut sur son canapé, il était en retard pour son procès, il devait se dépêcher. Il entendait distinctement la respiration régulière de ses deux amis entrain de dormir dans son lit. Il décida de les laisser et quitta son appartement.

Son audience se déroula au mieux, il était en bonne voie d'avoir gain de cause pour permettre à sa cliente de toucher des indemnités pour une erreur médicale.

Les médecins, si on peut les appeler ainsi, ont amputé la mauvaise jambe suite à une erreur de marquage au bloc opératoire. Comme il fallait quand même retirer la jambe réellement malade, sa cliente ne pourrait plus jamais remarcher. Même si le procès ne pouvait pas lui rendre sa mobilité et comme il s'agissait d'une clinique privée reconnue, Matt réussi à obtenir la coquette de somme de 4 millions en dommages et intérêts.

Dès la sortie de l'audience il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver ses amis.

A son arrivée, Karen et Foggy étaient assis dans le salon entrain de boire un café.

-Bonjour les amis, vous allez bien ?

-On a décidé de ne pas aller travailler aujourd'hui, moi je n'en ai pas la force, dit Karen encore un peu marquée malgré sa nuit de sommeil.

-Moi non plus, dit Foggy, je ne sais même pas si je vais garder cette affaire.

-Je te comprends remarqua Matt, surtout que ça devient dangereux maintenant que tu sais qu'ils te connaissent. Si tu veux, je viens de clore une affaire ce matin et je n'ai rien d'urgent en ce moment, on peut travailler les deux sur ton dossier et comme ça, je pourrais veiller sur toi proposa Matt.

-Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes affaires foireuses, surtout que tu dois avoir de quoi faire avec tous les procès que tu gagnes en ce moment. D'ailleurs ça a donné quoi ce matin ?

-On peut dire que nous avons gagné, même si ma cliente ne pourra plus jamais marcher, j'ai pu obtenir 4 millions dit Matt sur un ton détaché.

-4 millions s'exclama Karen, abasourdie, et tu te fais toujours pas payer !

-Non, je suis bien comme ça, sourit Matt.

Karen haussa les sourcils avec un air dépité.

-Bon c'est d'accord Matt, je te prends avec moi pour mon affaire, annonça Foggy, je vais prévenir mes associés que tu es avec moi pour ce cas. Tu pourras voir mon immense bureau comme ça.

-Parfait, je me réjouis et ça va être sympa de remettre ça les deux, même si les circonstances ne sont pas les meilleures ajouta Matt.

Sur cette discussion, Matt et Foggy prirent la directement du bureau de Foggy et Karen décida de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que les deux avocats travaillaient d'arrache-pied sur l'affaire de Luca, le rendez-vous avec le programme de protection avait lieu demain et il fallait absolument que tout soit prêt. Leur client demandait à pouvoir changer de ville et d'identité à cause de l'importance qu'avait pris l'affaire et de l'agression récente de son avocat. Il se disait souvent que Maître Nelson avait eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir, comme lui. Maintenant, il ne se croyait pas suffisamment chanceux pour pouvoir s'en tirer s'il était de nouveau la cible du tireur.

Foggy était devenu très prudent avec cette affaire, il n'avait pas fait beaucoup de copie des documents du dossier pour éviter que des infos fuitent et il ne sortait jamais de son bureau avec les preuves sauf quand c'était vraiment nécessaire. Il préférait ne pas prendre de risque vu la simplicité avec laquelle le gang avait obtenu des informations sur lui au poste de police. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas être sûr que c'était là qu'il avait été repéré.

La police avait déjà arrêté tous les complices du trafic au sein de la banque, les preuves étaient accablantes. En plus, comme il s'agit de cols blancs et non de violents criminels, il suffisait aux inspecteurs en charge des interrogatoires de les menacer un peu pour qu'ils balancent tous leurs collègues dans le but de se sauver eux-mêmes. C'était terriblement affligeant pour les policiers de voir le peu de temps qu'il fallait pour obtenir un premier nom. Grâce aux auditions croisées, la police a pu obtenir l'entier des nom des complices au sein de la banque en seulement quelques heures.

En revanche, il était beaucoup plus délicat d'obtenir le nom des contacts que les responsables de la banque avaient avec le gang. On sentait tout de suite la peur des représailles et tout le monde se taisait, même les plus bavards.

En parallèle, la police recherchait activement le tireur, c'était très difficile de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un membre du gang ou un tueur à gage engagé par la banque. Dans tous les cas, c'était le point le plus urgent à élucider. Il y avait déjà eu deux attaques en lien avec cette affaire et les gens ne se sentaient plus en sécurité dans le quartier.

Matt se demandait s'il ne devait pas remettre son costume de justicier pour aller enquêter lui-même sur cette affaire, il était sûr de pouvoir obtenir de meilleures informations que la police. Mais il avait peur que son enquête attire l'attention sur sa double vie. Il n'est pas intervenu depuis très longtemps à Hell's Kitchen et il craignait que le rapprochement soit fait entre son intervention pour sauver Foggy et ses hypothétiques recherches du suspect. Il décida de laisser encore un jour ou deux à la police pour faire son travail. Comme la situation était déjà délicate, il renonçait à en faire part à Foggy.

Après une longue journée de concentration, Foggy et Matt décidèrent d'aller prendre un verre chez Josie avec Karen pour se changer les idées. La soirée était sympathique et permettait à tout le monde de se détendre un peu. Ils étaient de nouveau les trois réunis comme au bon vieux temps. La petite troupe passa un bon moment. Le retour se passa sans encombres et sans se tromper de rue.

Le lendemain, Matt et Foggy étaient remontés et motivés, ils connaissaient leur dossier et leurs arguments par cœur, tant mieux, car l'heure de la négociation avait sonnée, ils se dirigeaient à pied en direction du bureau du FBI. Matt comme à son habitude se laissait diriger par Foggy, c'était bien plus simple en pleine rue et ça lui demandait moins de concentration, il pouvait se laisser aller aux bruits alentours.

Il commençait a avoir un mauvais pressentiment au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, comme s'ils étaient suivis. Il décida de ne rien dire à son ami déjà assez stressé par toute cette affaire.

Arrêtés à un feu rouge, les deux amis attendaient pour traverser la rue. Matt qui avait tous ses sens en éveil entendit le claquement reconnaissable d'une arme que l'on charge. Il sentait qu'elle était dirigée dans leur direction. D'un seul coup, il poussa Foggy contre le bâtiment au moment où les tirs commencèrent. Matt qui était le plus exposé, sentit les balles traverser son corps et s'effondra à terre. Foggy était entrain de se relever pour le rejoindre.

-Non hurla Matt, tu restes là !

La rue était plongée dans un chaos complet, les gens hurlaient et couraient dans tous les sens. C'était la panique. Malgré la douleur, Matt sentait que le tireur était toujours embusqué et prêt à tirer, pourtant il ne le faisait pas. Pourquoi ? On pouvait déjà entendre des sirènes au loin.

-Matt, criait Foggy en se levant pour accourir vers son ami

-Foggy ne bouge pas, si c'était moi qu'ils voulaient tuer, je serais déjà mort.

-Quoi ? tu crois que je suis la cible, je vais pas te laisser te vider de ton sang sur le trottoir, cria Foggy

Matt ne percevait plus la présence du tireur, il se demandait s'il s'était enfui. Il n'en n'était pas sûr, c'était peut-être simplement la conséquence de ses blessures qui commençaient à le faire terriblement souffrir et qui perturbaient ses sens.

Plusieurs ambulances et de nombreuses voitures de police arrivaient toutes sirènes hurlantes sur les lieux. Comme Matt réagissait de moins en moins, Foggy accouru à ses côtés. Il avait reçu plusieurs balles et il saignait abondamment, ses blessures avaient l'air grave.

-Accroche-toi, dit-il à Matt qui était à peine conscient.

Il fut rapidement pris en charge par les ambulanciers. Il pouvait sentir le masque à oxygène sur son visage, l'aiguille utilisée pour la perfusion, la tentative vaine des ambulanciers et du médecin d'arrêter l'hémorragie avec des compresses.

-Je suis là, ça va aller, dit Foggy, paniqué en prenant la main de son ami à l'agonie.

-Il faut se dépêcher de l'amener à l'hôpital, ordonna le médecin, sa survie est une question de minutes. Foggy décida d'accompagner Matt et entra dans l'ambulance.

L'ambulance traversa les rues de Hell's Kitchen à pleine vitesse, sirène hurlante.

Même avec les médicaments, Matt avait très mal, il pouvait sentir en lui une des balles qui n'était pas ressortie de son corps, la douleur était atroce et il pouvait à peine respirer. Le plus dur pour lui restait quand même l'état Foggy, il sentait son ami complètement paniqué et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il respirait de plus en plus difficilement malgré l'oxygène qu'il recevait. Matt se sentait partir de plus en plus.

-Arrêtes l'ambulance ! dit le médecin, il faut l'intuber sinon il sera privé d'oxygène trop longtemps. L'ambulance s'arrêta et le médecin commençait à préparer son matériel dans la précipitation

-Ca va faire mal, dit le médecin, normalement, les gens sont inconscients lors de l'intubation, mais vous êtes toujours conscient malgré la douleur, vous êtes très résistant, faites ce que je vous dit et restez le plus tranquille possible.

Matt sentait que Foggy lui serrait la main encore plus fort qu'avant.

Le médecin commença par retirer le masque à oxygène sur le visage de Matt, il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer maintenant.

-Je vais commencer, vous allez sentir le tube descendre dans votre gorge, restez calme

-Tenez-lui la tête, ordonna le médecin à l'ambulancier.

Effectivement, c'était très douloureux malgré la rapidité et la précision des gestes du médecin, Matt sentait progressivement le tuyau passer dans sa gorge. Doucement, l'oxygène arrivait de nouveau dans ses poumons.

-Vous ne pouvez plus parler maintenant l'informa le médecin, je suis au courant de votre cécité, je vais donc vous parler le plus possible et votre ami aussi. Surtout, restez calme.

-Tu peux repartir, il est stable lança-t-il au chauffeur.

-Je suis avec toi Matt, je ne te quitte pas, tout va bien se passer, reste calme dit Foggy avec une voix tremblante qui trahissait ses paroles réconfortantes.

L'ambulance s'arrêta devant l'hôpital et Matt fut emmené directement en salle d'urgence. En temps normal, seul le personnel médical était autorisé dans cette salle. Vu la cécité de Matt et la gravité de ses blessures, le médecin décida qu'il serait préférable que Foggy soit près de lui. Malheureusement, Foggy n'était pas d'un grand secours, il était tellement pétrifié qu'il n'arrivait même pas à articuler un seul mot.

Claire qui travaillait dans cet hôpital était de garde aux urgences ce jour là. Dès le moment ou elle vit Matt, son cœur se figea. Et ce n'est pas la tête apeurée de Foggy qui pouvait la rassurer.

Matt était très paniqué, il ne voyait rien, ne pouvait pas parler et souffrait le martyr, jamais il n'avait vécu un épisode si traumatisant à cause de son handicap. Il sentait les médecins le toucher, lui enfoncer des tubes un peu partout. Dans la précipitation, peu de soignants l'informait de leur gestes. Bien que Foggy ne décrochait pas un mot, Matt sentait sa main, tremblante qui ne le lâchait pas.

-Il faut l'amener en chirurgie tout de suite ! s'empressa d'ordonner une voix que Matt ne connaissait pas.

Foggy resserrait sa main

-Foggy, il faut le lâcher maintenant murmura Claire, je vais rester près de lui.

Matt sentit le brancard rouler et la main de Foggy le lâcher gentiment. Il aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et que tout irait bien mais il ne le pouvait pas.

-Je suis là, Matt, je vais rester près de toi pendant l'intervention, il reconnut la voix de Claire, tout aussi inquiète que les autres voix. Difficile de ne pas s'inquiéter quant il entendait le timbre de voix de ses amis.

Après plusieurs couloirs parcourus, Claire lui annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés au bloc et il sentait le brancard se figer.

Une odeur particulière régnait dans cette pièce, un fort parfum de désinfectant et de produits de nettoyage. Il se sentait gentiment partir grâce à l'anesthésie, il s'endormait gentiment et ses douleurs s'évanouissaient.

Foggy complètement tétanisé de ce qui venait de se passer trouva la force d'appeler Karen pour l'informer, elle était en chemin. Il tremblait, encore plus que lors de son agression de l'autre soir, il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé et craignait le pire en regardant ses mains pleines de sang. Si Matt avait raison et qu'il était la cible du tireur, c'est lui qui devrait être en chirurgie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

La police avait déclenché un important dispositif pour localiser le tireur, les agents avaient rapidement pu trouver l'endroit où il s'était embusqué. Par chance, il avait oublié une douille au moment de sa fuite. La preuve avait été envoyée au laboratoire pour déterminer le type d'arme utilisée et si possible, son propriétaire. Il faudra attendre quelques jours pour avoir les résultats.

Matt émergeait gentiment, et plus il se réveillait, plus ses douleurs s'accentuaient, il ne sentait plus le tube dans sa gorge, comme si c'était un mauvais rêve. Il avait encore de nombreux tuyaux qui entraient et sortaient de son corps. Il pouvait maintenant entendre les bips des moniteurs autour de lui. Progressivement, il percevait la présence de deux personnes dans la chambre. Il voulu parler mais seul un gémissement sorti de sa bouche, il était encore très faible.

-Karen ! Il est réveillé lança Foggy tout en se rapprochant de son ami alité.

-Matt, c'est nous Foggy et Karen, nous sommes près de toi le rassura Foggy.

Karen pris la main de Matt, elle était tremblante. Il la serra et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Le monde était toujours en feu.

-Ça ira Matt, le rassura Foggy, le médecin a dit que tes blessures sont graves mais que tu allais t'en tirer. Tu as eu un poumon perforé et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, ils ont réussi à tout soigner en chirurgie, tu ne devrais pas avoir de séquelles.

Matt sentait beaucoup de soulagement dans la voix de Foggy, son rythme cardiaque ralentissait gentiment.

-Depuis combien de temps je suis endormi ? murmura Matt.

-Un peu près 12 heures, les médecins t'ont plongé dans un semi-coma pour t'éviter des souffrances inutiles.

-Le rendez-vous Foggy, clama Matt, tu y es allé Foggy, dis-moi que tu y es allé ?

-Je suis resté près de toi Matt, protesta Foggy, en plus et au vu des circonstances, le rendez-vous a été repoussé à cet après-midi. Je vais devoir y aller sans toi.

-Tu vas gérer Foggy, comme d'habitude le rassura Matt, en plus ça te feras sortir de cette chambre.

-J'ai l'impression que vous avez pas beaucoup bougé d'ici, les taquina Matt.

Il se dit qu'il avait du tomber juste car il n'eut comme réponse qu'un long silence gêné.

-Sur ces belles paroles, je dois vous laisser, les informa Foggy, je suis content que tu te sois réveillé avant que je parte. Je repasse après.

Matt entendit Foggy se lever et quitter la pièce, il sentait maintenant le regard de Karen posé sur lui.

-Comment tu vas toi, demanda-t-il à Karen ?

-Ça dépend de comment toi tu vas, cette affaire est un vrai cauchemar pour nous tous. Je vais rester avec toi aujourd'hui. Matt s'apprêtait à contester

-Et quoi que tu en dises, je ne bougerai pas d'ici, dit-elle en lui caressant gentiment le visage. Elle lui déposa un bref baiser sur le front.

-Repose-toi maintenant Matt, ordonna-t-elle.

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus que ça pour se rendormir. Karen prit place dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Elle avait pensé à s'acheter un magazine pour passer le temps. Elle avait de la peine à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Elle levait les yeux pour observer Matt. Il paraissait si vulnérable. Même s'il était pas au meilleur de sa forme, il restait quand même très beau. Elle se demandait souvent si leur couple aurait pu marcher.

Foggy, encore très retourné par l'agression de Matt se rendait seul au rendez-vous pour la protection de son client. Il se demandait intérieurement, si Matt ou lui en avait pas plus besoin que Luca. Le rendez-vous fut rapidement plié au vu des récents événements. Luca le remercia et fut emmené par les agents pour lui remettre une nouvelle identité et un nouvel endroit où aller à l'autre bout du pays. Son dossier était donc clos avec succès en faisant abstraction des autres événements.

Foggy voulait retourner à l'hôpital voir son ami mais il décida qu'il voulait d'abord passer au poste de police pour savoir s'ils avaient pu obtenir quelque chose de la balle retrouvée. Il serait plus utile de retourner voir Matt avec des informations, il aurait au moins quelque chose de nouveau à apporter à sa journée.

C'était l'inspecteur Brett qui s'occupait de l'enquête, quant il vit Foggy arriver, il s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre.

-Comment vas-t-il ? Dis-moi que ça va aller ? S'inquiéta Brett

-Oui ça va aller, il a eu beaucoup de chance et il est tombé sur d'excellents médecins ajouta Foggy.

-Sacré dossier en tout cas, admis Brett. Tu viens chercher des informations sur l'enquête je suppose.

-En effet, tu peux me donner quelques infos ? questionna Foggy.

-L'arme utilisée n'était pas enregistrée chez nous mais nous savons que c'est le type d'arme utilisée par le gang des DeathsAngel. C'est d'ailleurs principalement cette arme qui était la plus vendue dans le trafic que nous avons démantelé avec l'aide de Luca.

-On part du principe que c'est le gang qui a orchestré les attaques. Après comme c'est un gang, c'est très difficile d'obtenir des informations mais nous tenons le bon bout, conclu Brett.

-Ok merci pour les infos, je vais retourner à l'hôpital, tiens-moi au courant.

Matt allait déjà mieux. Ses douleurs étaient moins violentes. Il avait pu convaincre Karen de rentrer se reposer, il était donc seul dans la chambre quand Foggy entra.

-Salut Foggy, comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il calmement

-Pour un aveugle, tu nous vois arriver de loin, plaisanta Foggy qui était heureux de voir son ami en meilleure forme.

-Avec les événements de ces derniers jours, la protection était déjà acceptée avant même que je commence à parler, un rendez-vous très rapide. Une affaire conclue.

\- Bonne nouvelle, s'enchanta Matt. Il marqua une pause, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout, tu as d'autres infos ? insista Matt

\- Je suis aussi passé au poste avoua Foggy, c'est Brett qui s'occupe de l'enquête sur le tireur. Vu l'arme utilisée, il pense que le tireur est membre du gang mais il ne peut encore rien confirmer.

C'est à ce moment que le médecin entra dans la chambre :

-Alors M. Murdock, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Je me sens mieux, les douleurs sont moins fortes que ce matin.

-Très bien se réjouit le médecin, vous permettez que je vous examine ?

Matt acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et il sentait le médecin qui palpait son corps couvert de bandages. Le médecin fit une pause et s'interrogea :

-Vous avez pas mal de cicatrices sur l'ensemble de votre corps, c'est plutôt rare et surtout chez un aveugle. Vous avez eu un grave accident ou que vous est-il arrivé pour avoir de pareilles lacérations ?

-Quand j'ai eu mon accident qui m'a rendu aveugle, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour m'y faire et j'étais aussi très maladroit, je me blessais très facilement, menti Matt tout en restant très calme. Comme son rythme cardiaque était visible sur le moniteur cardiaque, il se devait d'être calme pour ne pas alerter le médecin. Du côté de Foggy, son cœur s'emballait de plus en plus.

-D'accord, dit le médecin qui n'était pas du tout convaincu, mais il laissa tomber

-Vous allez mieux, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous d'ici deux à trois jours, vous devrez être au repos complet pendant en tout cas une semaine. Je repasse vous voir demain dit le médecin tout en quittant la chambre.

-Ouf on a eu chaud, soupira Foggy, comment tu peux rester si calme ?

-Assez calme oui, mais pas très crédible, il ne m'a pas cru mais j'espère qu'il a d'autre choses à faire que de s'occuper de mes cicatrices précisa Matt. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il faudra venir chercher son dossier médical dès qu'il irait mieux. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'une telle information soit dans son dossier.

-Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux, je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi et je m'en veux, c'est moi qui devrait être dans ce lit d'hôpital, tu avais raison, j'étais la cible du tireur, c'est presque sûr insista Foggy

-Ne dis pas de bêtises le rassura Matt, je te rappelle que j'ai accepté de t'aider dans cette affaire pour pouvoir aussi te protéger. J'aurais du être encore plus rapide et j'aurais pu me sauver moi-même. J'ai peut-être un peu perdu la main maintenant que je sors moins souvent la nuit plaisanta Matt.

Foggy décrocha un sourire, le premier depuis quelques jours.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le réveil de Matt à l'hôpital, il était rentré chez lui depuis quelques jours et il se sentait de mieux en mieux.

Du côté de l'enquête de Brett sur le tireur, elle piétinait, il avait pu prouver grâce à ses indics que c'était bien le gang qui avait ordonné les assassinats de Luca et Foggy. Le gang devait se dire qu'un homme viré et au courant de leur trafic, était mieux, mort. Par analogie et comme le gang a croisé Foggy sans pouvoir obtenir les informations à cause de l'intervention de Daredevil, il fallait aussi que cet avocat ne reste pas en vie.

Brett prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de Matt et l'informait de l'avancement de l'affaire.

Foggy et Karen passaient chacun leur tour rendre visite à Matt, ils voulaient éviter qu'il soit trop seul et malgré ses sens très développés, il restait quand même un aveugle blessé assigné à résidence.

Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Foggy de rendre visite à son ami, Matt était sur le canapé entrain de lire les derniers jugements du tribunal. Les arrêts les plus importants étaient publiés en braille, c'était pratique.

-Salut Foggy lança Matt, sans même lever les yeux de sa lecture.

-Salut Matt, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? lança-t-il en souriant, il était toujours très amusé de voir la simplicité qu'avait Matt à reconnaître les gens juste à leur battements de cœur, leur respiration ou peut-être leur odeur. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé comment il faisait.

-Je me sens mieux, je crois que je vais commencer à reprendre une vie normale très vite, je m'ennuie à ne rien faire. Je sais que ça ne vas pas te plaire, mais je vais aussi aller faire une sortie nocturne ce soir ajouta Matt.

-Quoi ! Non ! s'exclama Foggy, tu es à peine remis et même si tu avais rien, il ne faut pas, tu as arrêté ces conneries, ne fait pas ça.

-Foggy, ça fait bientôt deux semaines que la police n'avance pas dans l'enquête, je ne peux pas permettre que la personne qui a essayé de te tuer toi et Luca soit encore en liberté, conclu Matt.

Foggy savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre la décision de son ami, il irait de toute façon qu'il soit d'accord ou non. Il se dit qu'il pouvait rester dormir à son appartement pour être là si tout d'un coup il ne devait pas rentrer au meilleur de sa forme.

-Ok, je ne pourrais pas te convaincre de ne pas y aller, mais je vais rester ici cette nuit au cas où, je t'en supplie, sois prudent, je ne peux pas risquer de te perdre une fois de plus Matt, supplia Foggy

-Ne t'en fais pas Foggy, je sais très bien m'occuper de moi insista Matt, d'ailleurs la nuit tombe, je devrais y aller.

Effectivement, il commençait à faire très sombre dehors. C'était le moment où jamais pour aller poser des questions.

Foggy regardait avec dépit son ami remettre son costume rouge et sortir par le toit. Il n'était pas croyant, mais il ne put retenir une prière.

Matt se sentait encore faible et bien rouillé. Il n'était pas inquiet car il avait vu que les membres du gang n'étaient pas de très bons combattants, il avait vu pire quand il avait du affronter La Main.

Il se dirigeait vers le repaire du gang, selon Brett il s'agit d'un bar tout proche du lieu de l'agression de Karen et Foggy, il ressentit un tressaillement en lui en passant à côté de la ruelle où il avait dû sauver ses deux amis.

Deux motards gardaient l'entrée du bar, il décida qu'il pouvait commencer par l'un des deux. Il lança une bouteille, qu'il venait de ramasser sur le sol, au pied des deux hommes pour attirer leur attention. Ce fut un franc succès, il en assomma un et saisi l'autre avec violence, le plaqua contre un mur à l'abri des regards :

-Je veux savoir qui a tiré sur l'homme qui a dénoncé votre trafic d'armes, ordonna Matt.

-Ahahaha, ricana l'homme, tu plaisantes j'espère, je sais pas de quoi tu parles essaya-t-il.

Matt l'écrasa encore plus fort contre le mur et l'étrangla doucement. Il commençait à sentir la peur de l'homme. Il allait parler. C'était une question de temps.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience, alors parle, chuchota Matt tout en augmentant son étreinte.

-Ok ok, c'est bon souffla l'homme qui suffoquait de plus en plus, je sais que c'est Daryl qui a tout organisé et qui a trouvé le gars.

-Et on le trouve où Daryl ? insista Matt

-Il est dans le bar, il joue au billard comme chaque soir, il a un blouson rouge, maintenant laisse moi partir le supplia l'homme.

Quand Matt lâcha l'homme, celui s'enfuit en courant dans le sens inverse du bar. Il ne mettrait plus les pieds ici de si tôt. Matt décida de se planquer sur le toit pour écouter les conversations et attendre patiemment le moment ou Daryl sortirait du bar.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, Matt décida d'appeler discrètement Foggy pour l'informer et pour lui dire qu'il allait bien.

-C'est bon Matt, tu peux rentrer maintenant, on va appeler Brett supplia Foggy.

-Non Foggy, je veux un nom ce soir trancha Matt. Il y a du mouvement, je te laisse. Il coupa la communication.

Bon nombre de motards étaient déjà sortis du bar mais il n'avait pas encore eu vent du prénom de Daryl, il commençait à se demander si l'homme d'avant ne lui avait pas menti et prévenu les autres. En isolant les discussions une par une, il surprit une conversation :

-Eh Daryl, faudra à dire à ton pote Mike qu'il apprenne un peu à tirer, 2 cibles ratées sur deux, c'est quand un peu moche pour un criminel de son envergure.

-Ouais je sais répondit l'autre, en plus il s'est trompé de cible, il a tiré sur l'aveugle au lieu de l'autre, quel amateur. Mais t'inquiète pas, le prochain essai sera le bon, je dois passer le voir d'ailleurs.

Matt était inquiet, comment ça un prochain essai ? Et en plus, il avait la confirmation, c'était bien Foggy la cible, je dois intervenir ce soir. Il suivait donc le dénommé Daryl qui quittait le bar à pied. Il marcha environ 10 minutes. Tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta devant un immeuble et vérifia que personne ne le suivait. Il entra dans le bâtiment. C'était un vieux bâtiment en briques mal entretenu. Le bloc d'immeuble environnant n'était pas non plus en bon état. Un endroit un peu glauque que Matt n'avait jamais exploré.

Daryl retrouva un autre homme à l'intérieur, ils avaient l'air de se connaître sans forcément entretenir une relation très amicale. Il devait s'agir de Mike. Matt n'avait pas pensé que sa sortie nocturne serait aussi prolifique. Il arrivait droit au bon moment pour être conduit au tireur.

Matt entendit ce qu'il lui suffisait pour intervenir

« Salut Mike, c'était ton dernier essai demain, soit l'avocat meurt, soit je m'occupe de ton cas » s'écria la voix de Daryl. Ils étaient seuls dans le bâtiment, Matt ne percevait aucune autre présence. Il se décida à appeler Foggy pour qu'il prévienne la police.

-Foggy, appelle la police et informe-les que des criminels armés planifient une attaque dans l'immeuble de la 36e rue, insista Matt

-D'accord Matt, je le fais tout de suite, l'informa Foggy.

Matt attendit le dernier moment pour intervenir. Il brisa la fenêtre en entrant et surprit les deux criminels en pleine discussion sur la meilleure arme pour tuer à bout portant. Matt sentait l'odeur de plusieurs armes dans la pièce, ils devaient être dans le repaire du tireur.

Il fallut pas plus de deux minutes à Matt pour arriver à bout des deux hommes qui essayaient de se défendre en vain. Il entendait avec soulagement le bruit des sirènes des voitures de police qui se rapprochaient.

Il s'éclipsa au moment où les policiers entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Il resta à proximité en cas de problème. Les hommes, pris par surprise et encore bien amochés de la bataille se rendirent sans résistance. Plusieurs patrouilles de police étaient sur place et il entendit la voiture de l'agent Brett se garer devant l'immeuble. Il se sentait rassuré et il savait que ce cauchemar était enfin terminé.

En rentrant dans son appartement, Matt entendit, Foggy courir vers lui

-Brett vient de me téléphoner, ils viennent de retrouver le tireur avec un autre membre du gang en mauvaise posture dans un immeuble. Ils ont immédiatement avoués la tentative d'assassinat sur Luca et moi s'extasia Foggy.

-Je t'avais bien dit que j'allais pas permettre que cet homme soit en liberté le taquina Matt.

-Tu es un grand malade Matt, conclu Foggy, mais maintenant tu enlèves ton costume et tu te reposes.

-Un grand malade, ouais tu dois avoir raison. En tout cas c'était sympa de refaire une affaire ensemble. Autant chaotique soit-elle précisa Matt en même temps qu'il se déshabillait.

Bien que ce costume le protégeait des coups, il était toujours content de l'enlever tant il était inconfortable. En plus, ça lui rappelait des souvenirs qui pouvaient potentiellement le faire replonger. Il voulait éviter ça à tout prix.

-Tu as raison confirma Foggy, c'était très plaisant de se retrouver le temps d'une affaire. Tu es un excellent avocat, n'oublie jamais ça. Et maintenant, tu as vraiment un sale tête, va dormir.

-A vos ordres ricana Matt en se couchant sur son canapé.

Foggy, soulagé que toute cette affaire était enfin terminée prit la direction de la chambre à coucher de Matt pour dormir. Il était tard et il n'avait pas envie de repartir pour dormir chez lui.

Le lendemain, ils iraient fêter ça chez Josie avec Karen.

Voilà c'est la fin de ma fanfiction

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.


End file.
